


День 19 - Интересная выгода

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humour, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: С Шерлоком такого не случалось. Никогда. Ни разу в жизни.





	День 19 - Интересная выгода

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

С Шерлоком такого не случалось. Никогда. Ни разу в жизни.

С Джоном – с таким обычным, как он, человеком – это случается время от времени. Это могло бы происходить и чаще, если бы невероятно не раздражало Шерлока.

В первый раз, когда это произошло, он был заинтригован. Он пустил в ход тот особый взгляд, который никогда не служил хорошим предзнаменованием и всегда волновал Джона. Это был «ты – эксперимент, позволь–мне–тебя–исследовать» взгляд.

Шерлок был убеждён, что сможет найти от этого быстрое средство. Но не смог.

***

В следующий раз, когда это произошло, они стояли (если говорить о Шерлоке, тот стоял на коленях) рядом с трупом. Никто ничего не заметил, за исключением поднявшего голову Шерлока.

– Джон.

– Что?

– Прекрати.

– Прекратить? Что?.. О. Я не могу, идиот.

– Я не могу так работать. Это отвлекает. Уйди.

Вы можете себе представить, к чему всё это привело...

***

Решение нашлось случайно: с Джоном это случилось в то время, когда они занимались сексом. Шерлок был рад необычному ощущению. Джон же был удивлён идее, что его бойфренд был, вероятно, единственным человеком на земле, который возбудился от его икоты.

Теперь единственной вещью, которой должен был бояться Джон, когда с ним это происходило, был Шерлок, немедленно тянущий его куда-нибудь, чтобы заняться сексом. На самом деле Джон этого не боялся – напротив, с нетерпением ждал.

Кроме того, оргазм избавлял Джона от икоты. Это было приятным бонусом.


End file.
